


Encore

by treya_barton



Series: Tainted Love [8]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yu surprises Yosuke after a hard day's work with a bubble bath.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Tainted Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Encore

Yu had become very good at reading the moods of his charming neighbor, even when they were just through text messages, or in this case the lack thereof. ‘Or should I say “charming boyfriend,”’ Yu mused as he wrapped up at work and got ready to head home. His short sabbatical had been tumultuous, and Yu was honestly happy to be back at work and settling into his routine again, albeit with some changes due to the detective now being an integral part of it.

Yu checked his phone again and frowned at the lack of notifications. On a normal night, Yosuke would be sending him messages periodically during slow moments at work, when he was doing research or prowling the streets and looking for leads. He usually only went silent when he was in the middle of a hunt, so it always caused Yu to worry since he had seen first hand what happened when a hunt went awry. And tonight Yosuke had been radio silent the whole time. Yu glanced at the time – 3am – and frowned. He considered sending the detective a text just to check up on him, but he also didn’t want to bother him if he was in the middle of something. The curator tapped his finger on his desk as he stared down at his phone, before reluctantly placing it in his pocket and grabbing his winter coat from the coat rack. He pulled it on before picking up his briefcase and stepping outside of his office before locking it behind him. He waved at the security guard on his way out before making his way to the parking garage so he could head home.

Fortunately, on the car ride home he heard a ding letting him know he had finally received a text message, and he slid the phone out of his pocket while keeping his eyes on the road. Once he had his phone out, he glanced down and quickly checked the notification that had popped on his screen, feeling relief flood his body. It was from Yosuke – he was going to be late coming over after work. It definitely seemed like something had happened, but if Yosuke was messaging him it meant he was ok, and Yu wasn’t going to let himself worry too much. Instead, he began to plan how he would help Yosuke relax once he got off work.

Once Yu arrived home, he swiftly made his way up the stairs before entering his apartment, his eyes sweeping across the living room as he tried to come up with something that would be relaxing. He knew that Yosuke would probably be eating something at work while typing up his report which was the norm – since Yosuke now knew Yu didn’t eat, they planned their “meals” together in advance, whether it was Yu cooking for him or going out somewhere. Yu’s eyes landed on his record player and his eyes lit up as he walked over to the shelf next to it and flipped through several records before pulling out one that he thought would work. Soon, soft, soothing jazz began to fill the apartment as he continued to make his rounds. The next thing he spotted was a cedarwood candle, which gave him another idea. Yu picked up the candle before heading to the bathroom and setting it on the bathroom sink. He then grabbed a few other unscented candles before strategically placing them throughout the bathroom, before carefully using a lighter in order to light them up. Vampires and fire did not really get along, but as Yu flipped off the lights and took in the rosy glow, he figured Yosuke’s reaction would be worth the slight danger.

Yu then lit the cedarwood candle and closed his eyes before taking in the alluring scent. He tended to use colognes with similar notes, and Yosuke seemed to like how he smelled so he was sure the detective would appreciate it. Which led Yu to his next step. He went to his bathroom cabinet and rifled through it before pulling out a bag of Epsom salt and some bubble bath. He got the water running, testing until it was the perfect temperature, and plugged it so it would start to fill before adding the Epsom salt. Once the tub was to the perfect level, Yu turned off the water and set the controls to keep the temperature level before pouring in the bubble bath and stepping back to appreciate his work. Between the jazz he could hear from the other room, the soothing scent of cedarwood, and the warm glow of the candlelight, he figured he would be able to get his boyfriend to relax after a long day at work. Yu went to pour himself a glass of wine while he waited, popping in a blood tablet before savoring his first sip. He glanced at the time and wondered how long it would be until Yosuke arrived. He usually would get off work around the same time Yu did, but sometimes Yu would hear him creeping up the stairs to his apartment well past dawn.

Fortunately for Yu, it wasn’t too much longer, and he soon began to hear Yosuke’s familiar steps as he quietly made his way upstairs. Yu thought it was just another one of Yosuke’s charms, the way he tried his best to be courteous of their neighbors by walking quietly in the early morning; his steps going to work were always louder and more hurried – Yosuke often seemed to be in a rush it seemed, no matter how early he left. Soon there was a soft knock on the door, and Yu was there in a flash, opening the door and smiling warmly at Yosuke who looked stunning as usual, even with disheveled hair and tired eyes. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, allowing Yu to sweep him inside, the vampire smoothly managing to close the door behind them before pressing Yosuke against it as he welcomed him with a kiss. Yosuke smelled faintly of vampire blood, cementing to Yu that he had been right and something had happened at work, but Yu couldn’t smell any of Yosuke’s own blood and in his initial glance upon opening the door didn’t see anything that made it look like the detective himself was injured. The only thing that indicated he had been in a scuffle was his hair. Yosuke had put on a fresh spray of his citrus cologne in order to try to mask the smell, since he knew it always worried his boyfriend, but Yu’s sense of smell was too sharp to miss it.

Once Yosuke was thoroughly welcomed and had been reduced to breathlessly clinging to him as Yu ravaged his mouth, Yu finally pulled away, satisfied as he noted that Yosuke’s eyes had lost some of their exhaustion and began to look more alert as the haze of lust slowly lifted from them. “Is this going to happen every time I visit?” the detective cheekily asked, and Yu grinned at him.

“I could easily make that accommodation,” he replied as he stepped back to give Yosuke room to breathe. That’s when his boyfriend seemed to notice the first surprise.

“You’re playing jazz?” he asked, before his eyes spotted the record player. “Wait, when did you get that?”

“Rise had an extra one. Once she found out you liked music she gifted me with it,” Yu replied. Yosuke made his way over and began appraising the different records that Rise had sent home with Yu.

“She has excellent taste in music,” Yosuke said, while Yu enjoyed the view as Yosuke bent over his shelf while examining it. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from how well Yosuke filled his jeans and how good his leather jacket looked on his shoulders so he could prepare him for his next surprise. Yu stepped behind Yosuke and placed a kiss to the back of his neck before carefully peeling his leather jacket off and going to hang it in his coat closet while Yosuke raised an eyebrow at him. “And what do you have planned this morning?” he asked, as Yu merely smiled before heading into the kitchen to grab his wine and pour Yosuke his own glass. 

As Yosuke accepted it, he seemed to catch on to the scent of cedarwood coming from the bathroom. “Do you have a candle going?” he asked. “Smells nice.” Yosuke definitely looked much more relaxed than he had upon Yu first opening the door, and Yu couldn’t help but fondly watch as Yosuke took a sip of wine and closed his eyes in appreciation.

“That’s not the only surprise I have in store,” Yu said, leaning forward as he spoke into Yosuke’s ear. He watched the detective shiver slightly before opening his eyes which appeared dark as they gazed at him over the rim of his wine glass.

“Oh?” he asked, twirling the wine for a moment. Yu pressed another kiss to the corner of Yosuke’s mouth before leading him to the bathroom where his next surprise was in store. Yosuke gasped in surprise upon seeing it. “How did you know?” he asked, realizing that Yu intended to pamper him and had been able to figure out Yosuke had a rough day, even without the detective saying anything.

“I know you,” Yu replied simply as he began to slowly unbutton Yosuke’s shirt. “Now let’s get this dust and grime off you, shall we?”

Yosuke allowed Yu to undress him, Yu appreciating the view of Yosuke’s lean muscle as he stripped him of his clothes. Yu quickly followed suit and tossed their clothes into his hamper before pulling out robes for them to wear after the bath. He then sat Yosuke down on his wash bucket before getting to work rinsing him down and lathering him up, and starting by shampooing his hair. Yu gave Yosuke’s scalp a gentle massage, finding it endearing when his boyfriend’s eyes slid closed and he leaned against him as he allowed Yu to soothe all of the tension and weariness out of his body from his long day. Once he had rinsed off the shampoo, he worked in some conditioner, continuing his massage and appreciating the soft gasps he got out of Yosuke for his efforts. Once he was done, he left in the conditioner to work its magic before moving on to the rest of Yosuke’s body. Yu poured body wash onto a wash cloth and lathered up before stroking it along Yosuke’s body, both cleaning while running his hands along sore muscles, gently massaging them while Yosuke became limp in his arms. Yu paid special attention to Yosuke’s many scars, especially his more recent ones that he had been witness to, while also pressing kisses along the damp skin of Yosuke’s neck, deliberately making them slow and sensual so as to keep him in his relaxed state. Tonight was about taking care of Yosuke – there would be other nights to excite him instead.

Once Yosuke was thoroughly cleaned and appreciated, Yu helped him into the bath where he sunk in with a welcome sigh, before Yu turned on the jets to the jacuzzi, unveiling his final surprise as bubbles began to form around Yosuke. Yosuke smiled widely at him, his gaze warm and carefree as his eyes lit up in delight, and Yu was unable to refrain from pressing another kiss against Yosuke’s very appreciative mouth. He then pulled away to quickly clean himself off before joining Yosuke in the bath, leaning over him to exchange another kiss before scooting around his boyfriend so Yosuke could lean against him while Yu had free reign to hold him or continue his gentle massage as he pleased. The gentle jets of the tub and the soft bubbles felt nice against their skin, and Yu couldn’t help but feel amused as Yosuke picked up a handful of bubbles and blew on it, causing clumps of it to stick against the side of the tub with the rest landing back in the water with the rest of the bubbles. It was just another one of Yosuke’s charms, and Yu couldn’t remember the last time he had been with someone who could be both fun, exciting, and sexy all at the same time.

They both relaxed for awhile, enjoying the sound of jazz and the glow of the candles as the scent of cedarwood filled the bathroom. The Epsom salt removed any last bit of soreness from Yosuke’s muscles, while the warm bath and bubbles softened their skin. Yu reached over and grabbed their glasses of wine from where they had been set on the sink, and they both began to sip at it before chatting about their night. Yosuke told Yu an abridged version of his hunt, obviously trying to keep his boyfriend’s worry to a minimum, while Yu told Yosuke about his next research topic at the museum. 

When they had finally finished their glasses of wine and Yu had determined that Yosuke had been in the hot water long enough, he turned off the jets and stood up before helping Yosuke out of the bath. Yosuke’s skin had turned pink and he did look like he had gotten a little overheated, so once Yu had dried them both off and helped Yosuke into his bathrobe, he picked Yosuke up, ignoring his stuttering protest, before carrying him to his bed. After gently placing Yosuke on the bed, Yu blew out the candles in the bathroom and unplugged the water to let it drain before he went to grab Yosuke a cold glass of water. He then returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed next to him before handing Yosuke the glass. Yosuke leaned next to him and sipped at it as he cooled down.

“Thank you,” Yosuke said, before giving Yu an appreciative kiss. “For the lovely evening. This was…nice.” Yu could tell Yosuke wanted to add something, probably along the lines of never having someone do something like that for him before, but Yosuke held back his words. He knew Yu meant to change all of that and make sure Yosuke felt fully appreciated and loved. “You don’t have to pretend to sleep with me tonight though,” Yosuke said with a yawn. “It must be boring to meditate for 6-7 hours…”

Yu grinned at him. “I may read for a bit. But I enjoy staying with you, Yosuke,” he said. He felt comfortable when he was with Yosuke, knowing he was there next to him and safe, and he had found meditating most nights was actually refreshing and led to him having more energy and having to drink the blood tablets a little less than usual. 

Yosuke’s eyes had already closed, and Yu noted his soft breaths as he fell asleep, and the vampire smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. He then tucked his blanket around Yosuke before placing an arm around his boyfriend and snuggling against him, deciding to forego reading that night as he fell into his meditative state. He was looking forward to their next bubble bath, and more opportunities to spoil his darling detective.

* * *

That afternoon, Yu gets up before Yosuke’s alarm so he can make him breakfast. He smiled at his boyfriend who had a relaxed expression and sleep tousled hair, and found it incredibly difficult to pull himself away. While he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the adorable detective, he also wanted to make sure he had something filling to eat before he returned to work that evening. Shortly after he got started on cooking, opting for a Western style breakfast since Yosuke was so picky when it came to fish, he heard Yosuke get up to use the bathroom before entering the kitchen to hang all over him as he cooked like he usually did. Yu never minded it, finding the clingy affection adorable, especially while Yosuke was still half asleep. “Have a good night’s rest?” he greeted him, and Yosuke mumbled an affirmative.

“Always do when I’m with you,” he yawned. Yu felt warm at his words, and he quickly gave a flip of the omelette he was working on. He was making omurice – Yosuke always joked it was his specialty – and once he was finished he ushered Yosuke to the table where he set down his plate along with a glass of orange juice.

Yosuke stifled another yawn before digging in, a warm expression crossing his face at the flavor. “I’m seriously the luckiest man alive, getting to eat your food almost every day,” he sighed.

“Even though you complained to your cousin about it,” Yu replied smoothly, smiling at Yosuke’s indignant expression. He enjoyed teasing Yosuke over that remark and still wouldn’t let it go.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he huffed. He then took another bite of food before chewing thoughtfully. His eyes looked distant for a moment, and Yu couldn’t help but feel a little lonely.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah. Chie and I got a new case recently,” he explained. “I was just thinking about it.”

“Oh?” Yu asked. Yosuke hadn’t mentioned it the night before.

“Yeah. It’s been puzzling me, to be honest,” Yosuke replied. “It’s a pretty brutal series of murders. It was honestly hard to tell at first that it was a vampire – it just seemed like a normal serial killer.”

“Why is that?” Yu asked in surprise. Vampires killed to feed, so it was usually pretty easy to tell.

Yosuke set down his chopsticks and took a drink of his juice. He looked a little uncomfortable sharing this, as if knowing it may upset Yu. While he shared many aspects about his job with Yu, he was still hyperaware of his work and the impact it had on his prior relationships. “Well…first of all, we’ve noticed a pattern. A signature for the murders,” he replied. “While it’s common with serial murders…it’s not so common with vampire attacks.”

For some reason, Yu begin to feel uneasy. “A signature,” he repeated.

“Yeah. This vampire uses its claws to pierce victims almost like stab wounds,” Yosuke replied. “They’re so precise, actually, that we thought they were _stab_ wounds at first.”

Yu stared at Yosuke, and his mind began to feel hazy. “That’s not the only thing though. Vampires typically feed on victims while they’re still alive right?” he continued. “Something about the blood not being good for you once the victim has passed away. This vampire though? Based on blood coagulation on the bite marks it seems to only feed once the victim is dead. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Yu was quiet. Yosuke’s words as he continued to chat about the case seemed muffled, almost as if Yu was hearing Yosuke talk from another room. All Yu could picture was claws, tearing into flesh, the horrified screams of children… Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. He blinked, realizing that the warm hand was once again grounding him, bringing him back to reality as only Yosuke seemed to be able to do. “You alright there?” Yosuke asked. He had gotten up from his seat and was leaning over his worriedly. “I’m sorry, I know my cases can be a bit gruesome, I probably shouldn’t have said anything…”

Yu shook his head before leaning forward, capturing Yosuke’s lips with his own and firmly kissing him. “You can always tell me about your cases,” he said, once he pulled away. He held Yosuke’s hand with his own. “I like hearing about your work, you know that.”

Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief, before exchanging another kiss. “Unfortunately, I gotta get ready for work,” he frowned. “I’ll make sure to text tonight – I’m sure you were worried about me last night.” He shot Yu a cheeky grin, and the curator frowned at him.

“If you know, then be sure to text more often,” he lightly chastised. Yosuke saluted him before waving and heading upstairs, and as the door shut behind him Yu couldn’t help but slump in his chair. Fear gripped his chest, and Yu’s frame was fraught with tension as realization hit.

‘She’s back.’

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story a while back after my good friend Romeo drew some lovely art of Yu and Yosuke taking a bubble bath together. You can view it on her Twitter here: https://twitter.com/Ro_ToThe_Meo/status/1247290631866777600?s=20. I decided to save the story to use as the epilogue to part I. With this story, I have finally finished all of the side stories for each IT member! Hopefully everyone enjoyed the exploration into each of their lives and is ready to start part II!
> 
> Originally, I hadn't wanted to do a part II but I was thinking that there was a lot left unfinished and unexplored in the series. So, along with coming up with the side stories, I came up with part II which explores more into Yu's past. You can think of part I as Yu taking care of Yosuke physically, while part II is Yosuke taking care of Yu emotionally. I will be posting the first chapter on Halloween for the Souyo Halloween event - it's so crazy that it's been a year since I started Tainted Love! I really appreciate all the love and response the story has received and hope you will enjoy Somewhere I Belong!


End file.
